The Reunion
by horsesrock8
Summary: After Bad Wolf Bay, Rose finds herself forced to return to a normal life. The Doctor however, finds himself caught up in a contraversy that could destroy the universe. It isn't long before the time lines begin to merge once more...Ten/Rose Reunion.
1. Chapter 1

"_Am I ever going to see you again?"_

"_You can't."_

"_But what are you gonna do?"_

"_Ahh, I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the Timelords."_

"_On your own?"_

_The Doctor nodded._

"_I love-I love you…"_

"_Quite right. And I suppose if it is my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler-"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rose Tyler awoke with a start. She quickly switched off the alarm clock next to the bed. Her brain was flashing vivid memories of the Doctor through her mind, but she blocked them out. Looking in the mirror opposite the bed, she noticed she was sweating. Sighing, she slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs.

"There you are!" Called Jackie Tyler from across the kitchen. "I was afraid you'd b late again. Don't want to go making bad impr-sweetheart! What happened?"

Jackie noticed the sweaty and distressed look Rose emitted while sitting down. Rose looked up from the table, but swiftly averted her eyes from Jackie's.

"Oh Rose. It's been over two years now, are you still having bad dreams?" Jackie stroked Rose's head lovingly with her hand.

"I know, I know." Replied Rose solemnly.

"Well, you'd better get a move on then. Don't want to be late then." Jackie turned away from Rose and began busying herself in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mornin' all!" Pete Tyler stroke in the kitchen, clutching a newspaper in his hand.

"You still here Rose? Blimey you're cutting it fine. Don't wanna be late now." He made a grab for Jackie's coffee, but she slapped his hand playfully. He smirked at her and got up and made himself some more. Rose silently continued eating her breakfast.

_Why can't I forget him? Why are my dreams constantly haunted by the memories for my lost Doctor?_

"Get a move on now." Jackie pushed Rose into action, and she slowly made her way out.

"Morning Rose!" Called Mickey cheerfully from the other side of the room.

"Morning!" she called halfheartedly back.

Rose made her way over to her desk, and once settling herself in, she turned to face the assortment of people gathering around the sensors.

"What have we got?" she asked, falling into serious mode now.

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary…"

Ever since that fateful day on the beach of 'Bad Wolf Bay', Rose had been seeking out any sign or hint of the Doctor, or any alien for that matter. Her keen search had led her to Torchwood. Although reluctant to participate, her drive to find the Doctor became her motivation to join. Impressed by her understanding of alien cultures and species, she was given a role in recognizing and analyzing any alien species or technology that pass within the radius of Earth. She had found the job rather rewarding, having helped Torchwood understand a lot more about the universe. Either way, it helped to pay the bills.

Not so long after she'd joined up, Mickey came in her footsteps. His knowledge and involvement in eradication of the Cybermen helped to secure his spot on the team at Torchwood.

Their drive was protection; hers was for locating. It had occurred to her that there might be a Doctor in this universe, and surely, at some point in time, he would come to Earth, and she would be waiting. But the wait had taken over two years and still nothing other than the occasional case of parking infractions involving aliens mistaking Earth for the drive in, nothing serious had happened. She was still waiting for a sign that might never come.

"Hey Rose, check this out, can you make any sense of it?" Marcus called.

Marcus was an expert in computer programming and Karate. They often joked about the opposites of his life.

"Sure, what is it?" Rose walked over to his desk. Marcus often called her over when he had spotted some form of alien technology on the scanners. Usually it was just a bit of space debris.

"Take a look at that." Marcus pointed to a small dot blinking on the screen. It indicated that some form of alien technology was activated in an area not to far from Torchwood's location.

"Can you bring up the CCTV, see if we can get a good look at it?"

"Sure."

With a couple of button clicks away, Rose and Marcus were soon looking at camera footage of a park in Central London.

"Rotate it about; I can't see anything that even looks remotely alien."

"Doing it now."

The camera view started turning to look at the rest of the park. Apart from some trees and a couple of bushes, there was nothing out of the ordinary, until…

"Wait!"

Rose peered closer to the screen. A tall, blue shape stood in the distance. She backed away from the desk in shock.

"Rose? What is it?" Marcus asked curiously.

"I'm borrowing your car." And with that, she sped off out of the building, heading for a park in Central London.

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

_How about the year 7000? That's always a winner for new adventures. Oh, come on, I'm discussing where to land with myself. That's getting desperate. Snap out of it! OK, let's go the year 7000!_

The TARDIS engines took off at a healthy speed as the Doctor fiddled with the various controls and buttons on the console.

"OK!" he sighed, as the engines stopped.

"7000AD, let's see what awaits me. Hmm, should be starting to experiment with hyper fusion about now…"

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into dazzling sunshine. Looking around he found himself standing in a park.

_Ohh, the great outdoors._

He made his way alongside some bushes to come face to face with a huge metal wall.

"Hmm." He muttered. "That shouldn't be there."

The Doctor looked around himself, only to notice that the wall extended all the way around the park, and all the way up to join as a dome at the top.

"That's not good." Sighed the Doctor.

He began to walk faster around the wall. He fished out the sonic screwdriver and began looking for doors. It wasn't long before he found one. Opening the door, he let his eyes focus in the dark, and to his astonishment, he found himself face to face with an entire security force, which appeared to be having lunch.

"Hi guys!" He waved and smiled at them cheerfully.

The nearest guard dropped his sandwich in surprise. The rest looked at him oddly, with shocked expressions. The Doctor continued to smile until one of them picked up his gun.

"Take me to your leader!"

"He was inside the reality chamber? How, how could this happen? No one is allowed in there!"

"I know sir; he said he landed in there…"

"With what?"

"The strange blue Police box sir."

"Ok, fine; bring him in."

"Oi! The commander says bring in the prisoner."

The Doctor sighed. This was becoming a regular event. He let himself be taken into a small room, just off the main corridor, where the soldiers had been having their lunch. He entered the room, and was sat in a chair facing a stern looking man, who eyed him off suspiciously.

"Hello! I'm the –" started the Doctor brightly.

"Yes, I know who you are." The man bluntly interrupted.

"Well, doesn't that make a change." Muttered the Doctor.

"I know your name, nothing more, nothing less. By the end of our meeting tonight, I will know everything about who you are and how you got inside the reality chamber." The man continued to eye the Doctor suspiciously from behind his desk.

"I'm sorry, did you say reality chamber?' the Doctor asked with curiosity.

"Don't tell me you had no idea where you were when you breached this base?"

"Well, I suppose…yes."

"Uh huh. OK mister. You don't want me to know anything about you I get it. All I want to know is how you got into this base and who helped you get in. Got it?"

"Well…for starters I didn't know this was a 'base'. I just sort of…landed here."

"In your big blue box?"

"Yep, now if you don't mind, I'm going to head off now, so I'll be seeing you later."

The Doctor clapped his hands and went to stand up, but the big guard behind him pushed him roughly back into it. The man behind the desk stood up and looked at him.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere soon."

The Doctor sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Tell me! How did you get inside the reality chamber?"

"In my big blue-"

"OK! OK! Stop it right there!"

The man who was attempting to interrogate the Doctor slammed his hand down on the desk.

"I've had enough of this 'big blue box' talk. If you won't tell me how you got in, then I'll ask you this. What is your 'big blue box' then?"

The Doctor smiled mischievously.

"Why don't you scan it then? Oh and tell me what you find out." His dark brown eyes sparkled, challenging the man to comply.

"Fine." He snapped.

"You there! Guard!" He shouted at the man next to the door.

"Yes sir?"

"Tell administration to scan the blue box and identify its origins. Now!"

The Doctor leaned back in his chair and grinned. The man stood behind the desk, with an expression of pure distaste.

"What do you mean you can't identify!" The man roared.

The poor messenger trembled beneath is towering figure.

"The scan revealed nothing sir. It's definitely alien, but doesn't give off any sort of trace that we have in our database. There's nothing like it in the known universe."

The man slammed the report down onto his desk, and put his hands in his hair. The Doctor continued to smile at his frustration.

"Soo…What did you find out?" The Doctor casually replied.

"This _box_ does not exist according to the scans. So are you going to tell me who you really are?"

"Do you really want to know?" The Doctor's voice changed to a more serious tone.

"Yes." The man stubbornly replied.

The Doctor leaned back in his chair.

"Timelord." He replied.

The man laughed.

"Uh huh? Well if you're a Timelord, then I'm Elvis Presley."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Presley." The Doctor stood up and warmly shook the man's hand before being placed abruptly back down in his seat.

"You don't wanna talk? You don't have to talk. But what you will do is tell me who you are and how you got inside this facility. But, until then, if you are going to start making it up, then it's the cell for you. Take him away!"

The Doctor was dragged back outside the door, and down the corridor. He noticed the door to the reality chamber, the one in which he previously entered through, was under heavy guard. Passing that door, the guard in front opened another, through which the Doctor was placed. Looking around, the entire room was white, with a small white chair in one corner.

"Doesn't look like they expect people to stay here for long." He muttered under his breath.

"Ah well, that lock was a standard electrical volt loop, should be easy enough."

The Doctor fished out the sonic screwdriver and quickly began to work on the lock. He had decided that he did _not_ want to stay here for much longer. As soon as it opened, he made his way down the corridor, hitting the emergency button as he passed it. The sprinklers began showering all those near enough to them. The Doctor continued to walk to the door into the reality chamber, where he hoped the TARDIS still was. Turning into the corner where the guards were, he promptly pulled out the psychic paper.

"Please let me through, I must inspect the chamber." The Doctor used the best important-like voice he could manage.

The guards looked closely at the paper, and moved to the side.

_Thank goodness this is a new set of guards then the last ones I met._

Once inside, the Doctor ran to the TARDIS, quickly unlocking it and racing inside. Suddenly, a large voice rang through the reality chamber.

"Don't try to escape. If you do, we will swap the realities, even with you inside."

"Too late." Muttered the Doctor, and he pushed the engines into fast mode. Suddenly, a huge explosion erupted inside the TARDIS console.

"What the…" The Doctor, having been thrown backwards by the explosion grabbed the nearest bit of the console he could, and began pressing and pulling as many levers and buttons he could find.

"No, no, no, no!" He cried, and began working even faster.

Suddenly, another burst of energy shot out of the console, sending the TARDIS far further away then the Doctor had ever planned to go. The Doctor struggled to hold on, as the TARDIS swung this way and that. Then, nothing. The rocking and explosions stopped as suddenly as they had begun. Pulling himself up, the Doctor stole a look at the monitor. Confused, he turned to the door.

_That's odd, it's all very jumbled about._

He stood up straight, and grabbed his coat. Walking to the door, he opened it to find a familiar sight on his eyes. It was the reality chamber garden. But something was different. The Doctor looked around himself, and to his surprise, the metal walls were gone. Closing the door behind him, he strode out, only to come face to face with what appeared to be Central London. Looking to the sky, he noticed there were zeppelins.

_Wait a minute…I've been here before…_


	2. Chapter 2

Scrambling back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor quickly pulled the screen around.

"What year is it?" He muttered angrily.

"2009? What? How did that happen? Wait…Reality chamber…" The Doctor paused as he began searching his brain for some hint, some clue to explain how on earth he could have got here…

"Of course! Ohh, why did I think of that?" The Doctor cried.

_The humans want a new source of power, by the time the year 7000, fusion technology was beginning to get popular, but there were flaws…New source of power…They would try anything…Even using energy that didn't even belong to their universe…_

Then it hit him. The Doctor rushed back over to the monitor, and began frantically pressing buttons on the console, so fast that his hands began to blur.

"Come on, come on…"

Frustrated, the Doctor looked back at the screen. The readings were strikingly familiar to some he had seen before…

Running his hands through his hair, he fell backwards onto the seat behind him, his brain running faster than it had ever run before.

_I'm really here…_

The Doctor stood abruptly up, the recent events of his life playing before his eyes…

_The Master's eyes glinted with insane evil. _

"_You used to have companions that would consume the Time Vortex…_

Companion. Straightening himself up, he picked up his coat and headed for the door, his usual sense of determination and adventure slowly returning.

Opening the doors of the TARDIS, he looked around. There was no way that he could be here. And yet, he was. There was no denying it. The TARDIS knew it too. That's why it tried to warn him with the explosions. He should have realised immediately what it was trying to do.

The Doctor looked around, feeling the cool breeze against his cheek, before closing the TARDIS doors and sitting down, despite knowing what he should do. The Doctor looked at his hands. He had never felt like this before. Was it some sort of omen, or sign? Shaking himself roughly, he quickly remeinded himself that he did _not_ believe in that sort of stuff.

**OO**

"Move!" Screamed a desperate Rose as she swerved into oncoming traffic at full speed and quickly darted back onto the right side of the road.

"Oi!" Shouted an annoyed driver from behind her, but Rose ignored it. There was only one thing on her mind.

_Doctor._

Pushing the pedal to the floor, Rose wiped her eyes free from tears and focused on getting off the freeway before she gets herself killed.

"Sorry!" She called out to another poor driver, whom she had just cut off. The frustrated man behind her beeped his horn and gave her the finger. Yet again, Rose ignored it.

_Well, there goes my 'safe driver' discount._

**OO**

The Doctor looked around for an explanation. Any explanation.

_This-this is impossible…I sealed the cracks…_

Looking up at the TARDIS console, he felt an instinct to turn around, go away, it's impossible; she can't ever go back…

The Doctor stopped.

_She._ _The only person that it took a war to make him realise just how much he cared…_

**OO**

Tearing around the corner, Rose drove harder than she'd ever done in her entire life. Spotting the park on her right, she pushed the pedal down hard while spinning the steering wheel around.

SCREECH

Rose slammed on the brakes so hard, the smell of burning rubber began to filter inside the car. Launching herself from the door, she ran to the park entrance.

_It's him, it's really him…_

Darting inside the tall iron gates, she started to run faster than ever before.

**OO**

The Doctor looked back up at the screen. It still had the exact same readings.

_It's real, there's no denying it…_

**OO**

Rose raced down the garden path. In the distance, she saw the TARDIS. Oh how she had missed that mysterious blue box. The closer she got the more she realised that she was finally going to see him, after these two seemingly endless years.

**OO**

The Doctor stood up. It was time to do something. No more sitting in here wondering about it. He was going to find Rose.

Grabbing his coat from the rail, he made his way down and out of the TARDIS. Looking around, he decided to go check where Pete Tyler lived. Surely, Rose would still live with them. Running down the path, he was so intent on finding her, that he didn't even look around the corner, and almost knocked another runner down.

"Sorry!" He called back.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor skidded to a halt, frozen to the spot. He spun around. There stood a young girl, no more than 21, with long blonde hair…

"Rose?" The Doctor breathed.

Rose felt like her heart was about to jump right out of her chest. She stood there, looking at the man she had lost, the man she dreams about every night, the man she loves. Tears formed in her eyes. Instinctively, her hand reached to her face and wiped it away. When she looked back up, the man's eyes were teary too.

The Doctor's hearts were beating at a million miles an hour.

"It is really you?" Rose moved ever so slightly towards the Doctor, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

The Doctor's memories came flooding back into his head of their last encounter…

"_Am I ever going to see you again?"_

"_You can't."_

"_But what are you gonna do?"_

"_Ahh, I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the Timelords."_

"_On your own?"_

_The Doctor nodded._

"_I love-I love you…"_

"_Quite right. And I suppose if it is my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler-"_

"It's me." The Doctor replied, his voice barely audible, it trembled so much.

Rose didn't need telling twice. She raced towards him, arms outstretched, tears rolling down her face, completely destroying her makeup. The Doctor caught her roughly, pulling her into the tightest embrace he had ever had in his entire 900 years of life. He felt the happiest he had ever been, since losing her all those years ago…

Rose wrapped her arms around his chest, never wanting to let him go. She knew in her heart that would never happen, never again.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Sorry it's taken so long for these chapters to go up. I kept changing things, and was never really happy with how their first meeting would go! Also, I'm in the holidays, so I've been trying really hard to fit writing into my busy schedule! Please excuse my writing, I'm NOT a romance writer, but I'll try my best! I would love to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They really, really help to get me motivated to write more!_

**OO**

It seemed like forever, that Rose and the Doctor stood in that empty park, not ever wanting to let go. If someone had been walking along that gravel path, and spotted those two people, they would instantly have known that they must be in love. The man had wrapped his arms very securely and protectively around the young blonde woman, as she silently buried her head into his chest, trying to get ever closer. One would think that they would never let go…

**OO**

Rose's heart was barely contained inside her chest. She could never remember a time when the emotions that she was feeling now, were racing this hard inside her. Rose let herself melt into the Doctor's arms, feeling his warmth and the gentle, rhythmic beating of his two hearts. She felt like she had awaken from a terrible nightmare, one in which the Doctor was gone, and she had only just woken up to find him smiling over her, and reminding her that it was after all, just a dream. She never realised just how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be with him…forever…

**OO**

The Doctor gently rested his head on top of Rose's. He felt her head bury further into his chest and he smiled. Oh how he had wanted this; how he had _dreamt_ of this. Ever since that fateful day in Bad Wolf Bay, he had missed her, so very badly. The void that Rose had so wonderfully filled had emptied, leaving him in two. Martha and Donna had helped him regain his old spark, but nothing compared to what Rose could do. She helped him through so much pain and loss of the Time War… She had opened his eyes to what love could truly mean…

**OO**

Rose gently lifted her head, and looked into the Doctor's loving brown eyes.

"I still love you." She whispered.

The Doctor felt all of his emotions start screaming. How he had longed to reply to those words…

"Now that's it's _not_ the last chance for me to say it…Rose Tyler, I love you too."

And with that, the Doctor pulled Rose into the most passionate kiss he had ever given.

**OO**

"So, Doctor, you never said, how _did_ you get to this world? I thought you sealed all the cracks?" Rose asked.

The Doctor and Rose were walking along a busy footpath in central London, slowly making their way to the Tyler mansion. The Doctor gave Rose a cheeky grin.

"You made me." He looked straight at Rose.

She was shocked for a second, before getting the hint.

"Us humans you mean." She smiled.

He nodded, grinned, and set off in another one of his seemingly endless, exaggerated stories…

"Well, I was in the year 7000 and…"

**OO**

"Hello everyone, I'm home!"

Rose and the Doctor made their way through the front hall, hearing the sounds of scraping chairs and a rather loud television filtering through the door from opposite rooms.

"Sweetie! Are you OK? Mickey phoned and said you'd gone running off somewhere in the middle of a…" Jackie Tyler's voice rang throughout the house.

Jackie came rushing through the door from the kitchen. She stopped dead when she noticed who Rose had brought with her. The cup Jackie was holding fell to the floor with a crash.

"Mum… are you OK…?" Rose took a couple of worried steps towards her mother, fearing what she would do to the Doctor.

"You!"

SMACK

"Ouch! What was that for?" The Doctor put his hand to his stinging face where Jackie had slapped him.

"That's for breaking my daughter's heart! And this…"

Jackie pulled him into a huge bear hug. The Doctor swore he could feel bones snapping. He looked over to where Rose was standing. She was barely concealing a giggle beneath her hands.

"This is for coming back!" Jackie beamed at him.

"Hey, Jacks, who is it?" Pete Tyler poked his head around the doorframe.

"Pete! From Pete's world!" The Doctor beamed.

"Doctor?" Pete blinked in surprise.

"How'd you…"

"I think its time we had some tea? Don't you think?" Rose interrupted, motioning for Jackie and the Doctor to follow her into the kitchen.

The Doctor smiled broadly and followed Rose's lead, ignoring Pete's surprised looks.

Once they had settled around the kitchen table, all eyes turned to the Doctor.

"You'd better tell them Doctor." Rose nudged him.

"Oh, do you all want to know how I got here, why it took so long, what I've been doing these past two years, what I ate for lunch, and…"

"Just the first three Doctor." Jackie interrupted. The Doctor gave Rose a sideways glance had grinned.

"Well…"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Thanks a bunch for all the great reviews! No more holidays, I'm back at school, so hopefully I'll have more time to write! Remember, R&R!_

"What are you two going to do now then?" Jackie Tyler knew the answer already, but nonetheless, she wanted to hear it for herself.

Rose Tyler gave a sideways glance at the Doctor. He smiled and nodded.

"Well," Began Rose, but stopped when the door burst open.

"Rose! What happened? I saw the TARDIS on Marcus' screen! Did you…" Mickey burst into the kitchen, panting.

His eyes screened across the room, stopping momentarily on Jackie, Pete and Rose, but soon fixed on the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and waved cheerfully.

"Thought you'd come by soon. How's your life been then, eh Mickey?"

"He's…He's…" Mickey pointed at the Doctor, his eyes wide open in shock. The Doctor struggled to hide a grin.

Rose, sensing Mickey's confusion, got off her chair and walked over to Mickey, who was standing speechless in the doorway.

"Mickey." She said quietly.

"He came back. The Doctor found a way into our universe. He did it." Rose's eyes shone with admiration for the Doctor's persistence.

Mickey continued to stare at the Doctor for some time before Jackie decided to break the tension.

"OK, I think it's about time for tea then? What do you want to eat?" Jackie clapped her hands together, hoping for a reaction. It didn't come. So, she tried again.

"OI!"

Rose, Mickey, Pete and the Doctor jumped in their seats. All eyes were diverted to Jackie.

"Dinner?"

**OO**

"Doctor, you can sleep in the guest's quarters then, it's just through here. Mickey, do you want to-"

"Nah, I'll be good Jackie. Gotta get home to Sally."

The Doctor stood in the doorway of his room and whispered to Rose, who stood in the doorway of hers.

"Sally?" He asked.

"Mickey's girlfriend, well, fiancé." She smiled.

"Ahh. Done himself well now, hasn't he."

"Yep."

"I think I'll hit the sack then. See you tomorrow then Rose." The Doctor yawned and stretched. He stopped when he noticed the look Rose gave him.

"What?" He asked sheepishly. She giggled.

"I've never known you to sleep before."

"Well, Miss Tyler, I do sleep." The Doctor spun on the spot and marched into his room.

"That'll be the day!" called Rose after him.

**OO**

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, your family and everything-"

Rose held her hand up to silence him. She leaned forward into him, their lips barely apart.

"I made my decision a long time ago that I would never leave you." She smiled at him. The Doctor returned the favor.

"Well, it's time to go in and re-introduce you to the old girl again. Rose Tyler, meet the TARDIS. TARDIS, meet Rose Tyler."

The Doctor swung the doors open and let Rose wander in. He silently closed the doors behind them, watching Rose as she looked around.

"Hasn't changed much." She noticed.

Rose walked around the centre console, feeling every button, knob and lever lovingly with her hand. How she had dreamt of this, walking into the TARDIS again, her one true home. Rose turned away from the console, and walked down the hall. Tenderly, she pried the doors open. Her room hadn't changed a bit. A coat was strewn across the floor, and the drawers in the corner fell open, revealing various bits of clothing. She dropped the bag she had been carrying, on the floor and walked to her bed, feeling the covers once again. She giggled inside. The bed wasn't made. She looked at the bedside table. A mahogany framed photograph stood on it. She gently picked it up. It was the photo her mother had taken three years ago, of her and the Doctor, laughing and hugging. Looking at this memory in her hand, made her think of all the time they had lost after the battle at Canary Wharf. About how they had been cruelly separated by space and time. She spent a few minutes looking at the photograph, until she noticed the Doctor standing in the doorframe, watching her. He smiled and walked over, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I left just as it was."

"I noticed."

Rose put the photo down and turned to the Doctor. She leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly with hers.

"So." She whispered in his ear.

"Where are we off to this time?"

**OO**

"Rose Tyler, the first thing I need to do, is get back to our universe. This is it. There's no going back, are you sure?" The Doctor looked up from the console and into Rose's eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"OK! And we're off!"

The familiar sounds of the vortex filled the console room. Rose smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the whirring. Then it stopped. Rose opened her eyes again. The Doctor smiled.

"Ladies first." He bowed and motioned for with his hands to the door.

Rose leaped forward, grabbing her jumper as she went. The Doctor started to follow, but stopped when he noticed an odd flashing coming from the screen. As he paused to look at it, Rose jumped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor's carefree expression turned to fear as he read the screen.

"No, wait Rose!" He yelled after her.

But it was too late. Just as the Doctor lunged out the doors, Rose's scream echoed in his ears. Dashing out, he found himself in an all too familiar garden.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, Doctor. And this time, you are NOT getting out." The Doctor spun around to see the commander, with forty soldiers behind him, and Rose in one hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well now Doctor. Isn't this a surprise?" The commander smiled at the Doctor, as he sat in the very same interrogation chair as before.

"What have you done with Rose?" The Doctor demanded, his anger barely contained.

"She's fine, don't worry about it." The commander sat back in his chair, the obvious glee of catching the one person to ever escape from him, showing in his eyes.

"If you hurt her-"

"I would never dream of doing something like that." The commander reassured him.

The Doctor relaxed, allowing himself to calm his anger.

"Unless it was necessary." The commander added, with a hint of evil glinting in his eyes.

The Doctor glared at him, and all calming thoughts evaporated.

"Well, now that we do have a bargaining tool-"The commander started.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

The commander could barely hide his enjoyment.

"You see, my superiors are extremely curious to know how you got in here. They are willing to do anything to find out. This includes your friend here."

The Doctor's anger began to rise.

"You dare touch her, and I'll-"

"You'll what Doctor? Bust out and free the pretty maiden? I don't think so. You talk, she remains unharmed. You don't talk, and I guess we'll have to persuade you." His grin made the Doctor even more infuriated.

"OK Doctor, let's start with the basics. How did you get inside this facility?"

**OO**

Rose slowly opened her eyes. She was lying flat on her back. Lifting her head and looking around, she appeared to be in a room painted entirely white. It was empty except for a chair in the corner. Lifting herself off the ground, she groaned when she noticed the hole in her jeans.

"These were _new_." She grumbled.

Spotting the door, she quickly walked over and attempted to open it. It wouldn't budge. Frowning, she tapped on the window in the door.

"Oi! Someone gonna let me out anytime soon?" She yelled.

To her surprise, a gruff voice answered.

"You aren't going anywhere any time soon."

Rose banged o the window this time.

"Why?" She shouted.

"You're a prisoner in the U.K.E.S."

"U.K.E.S?"

"United Kingdom Experimental Station."

"Huh? What year is it?"

"7000. I'm not allowed to answer any more of your questions, so shut up."

Rose was taken aback at the man's rudeness.

_Wait, 7000. Where have I heard that year before?_

"Uh, oh." Gulped Rose.

**OO**

"So, in your big blue box, you decided to come to the year 7000, but you could not control where it lands." The commander scoffed.

"That's right." Nodded the Doctor.

The commander laughed.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

The commander sighed.

"Unless you can give me a valid explanation, I will have no choice but-"

"Why can't you accept my explanations? Just because you've never heard of anything like it doesn't mean it's not real!" The Doctor's anger flared as he stood up, facing the commander. The man seemed to buckle for a few seconds under the Doctor's piercing gaze, but quickly recovered.

"If you do not tell me how you got in here, then your friend will pay the consequences." He remarked coldly.

The Doctor couldn't believe the amount of ignorance the commander was full of.

"You will wait here, and while you do, try and think of something a little better than the big blue box theory." He smirked.

The Doctor was fuming.

**OO**

Rose sat cross-legged in a corner staring at the door. She had her arms crossed and a sour expression on her face.

"Typical. Just typical. My first trip back, and already I'm a prisoner." She grumbled.

The door suddenly swung open and two soldiers walked in. Rose jumped to her feet, ready for anything. She knew self defence, and was not afraid to use it. That was one of the many benefits of being an agent for Torchwood; they trained her well in protecting herself. One of the soldiers went to grab her arm, but she quickly darted away from his hands, kicking him in the back while she was at it. The other guard hesitated for a second, and went for her other arm. She swung round and gave him a hard punch in the nose. He fell to the ground gasping in pain. She took off without a minute to waste, racing out the door. The guards outside had heard the commotion though. When Rose made for the door, the guards on the other side blocked her passage. One grabbed her arm, succeeding in making a hold on her. Despite Rose's best efforts, she couldn't escape. Still, it did take four guards to tackle her into submission.

**OO**

Rose was marched down the corridor and into the room where the Doctor was. He shot out of his seat when he saw her.

"Rose!" He called out.

"I'm OK Doctor." She replied.

"Not for long."

The Doctor and Rose both turned their attention to the commander, who stood smiling in the doorway. They both gave him dark looks. He ignored them, and clapped his hands together.

"Let's start shall we?"

He sat in the chair behind his desk and instructed the guard to place Rose in the chair in the corner. He looked up to notice one of the guards was sporting a lot of blood coming down his face.

"What happened to you?" He asked, shocked.

The guard grunted and pointed at Rose. She gave a mischievous wink. The Doctor suppressed a grin.

"Seems the pretty maiden has more up her sleeve than you took her for." The Doctor taunted. The commander scowled, and got of his seat.

He walked over to face the Doctor, and motioned for a solider nearby to come closer. The commander whispered into the soldier's ear, he nodded and marched out of the room. The Doctor frowned in confusion. _What are they up to?_

The commander then returned to his desk, and began to fill in paperwork. Rose and the Doctor exchanged confused glances.

"What's going on?" Asked Rose.

The commander didn't show any signs that he heard her. Several minutes passed before anyone moved or talked again. The soldier that had been sent out of the room previously walked back in again. The commander looked up from his work, smiled and got out of his seat. The commander followed the soldier out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Called the Doctor after him.

"Somewhere to get much needed information."

**OO**

It felt like hours that the Doctor and Rose were made to sit facing each other, waiting for the commander to return. Occasionally, the exchanged worried glances, but most of the time, the Doctor remained absorbed in his plans to make an escape.

When the commander did return, he paid no attention to either Rose or the Doctor, and went straight to his desk. He held a folder in his hands, and was reading constantly.

"So…You gonna tell us why we have been sitting here for so long?" Asked Rose.

"I was awaiting the results." Replied the commander.

"Results for what?" Asked the Doctor.

"The test."

"What test?"

"To discover."

"What?"

"Your true purpose."

"What on earth can you hope to gain from a test to find out our true purpose?"

"Your species."

The Doctor went deadly silent. His cold gaze swept over the commander, but he did not flinch. Rose began to tremble. She didn't know what they would do to the Doctor, him being a Timelord after all.

"What did you find?"

"Your friend here is regular human. That means she came from this planet, or one of the colonies at least."

"So, we're on Earth then?"

The commander looked at the Doctor like he just asked him the most obvious question in the world.

"Of course! Where do you think we are? The moon?" He laughed.

"What about me then? What did your test show about me?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes and stared at the commander. The man avoided his gaze, and went back to reading his report.

"You. You are…" The commander didn't finish his sentence. His eyes widened as he read the report. He looked up at the Doctor in shock.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and gave the commander a cold stare. The man just continued to look at him in shock. The commander raised a finger and pointed at the Doctor.

"You shouldn't exist. You _don't_ exist!" He whispered through clenched teeth.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Well, here I am!"

"But…" The commander stuttered.

"Well, I've just about had enough of this." The Doctor clapped his hands together and stood up.

The commander looked at the Doctor like he had just seen a ghost. His dazed and confused expression followed the Doctor as he got out of his seat and walked over to Rose, who had stood up and was waiting for him to join her.

"What's up with him?" Whispered Rose, motioning towards the commander, who still remained speechless and unmoving.

"Culture shock. Let's go before he regains his senses." Replied the Doctor.

He grabbed her hand and walked out the door, taking a backwards glance to see if the commander would do anything.

The commander watched as they made for the door, the guards standing on either side made no attempt to stop them. They were just as confused as the commander.

Just as suddenly as he had taken leave of his senses, the commander suddenly regained them. He shook his head in surprise and looked at to see the Doctor and Rose walk out of the door.

"Hey! Arrest them! Don't let them escape!" He shouted at the guards.

As they fumbled into action, Rose and the Doctor started to sprint down the hall towards the reality chamber.

"So much for getting out of here easy!" Called Rose as they sprinted down the hall.

The Doctor grumbled and ran faster. But they were no match for the specially trained guards, who began closing in on them. The Doctor noticed a small metal ventilation shaft coming up on the left.

"Quick!" He called out to Rose.

"In here!"

The Doctor quickly pulled out the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and opened the shaft. Rose darted though, but a rough hand on the Doctor stopped him. The guard caught his leg and pulled him backwards, preventing him from getting through.

"Doctor!" Screamed Rose.

The Doctor, realising that he would not make it, threw the sonic screwdriver into the shaft, and pushed the door shut, preventing them from getting to Rose. She caught the screwdriver just in time before the shaft closed. Looking through a crack in the door of the shaft, she met eyes with the Doctor for a fleeting second, before he was dragged back in the opposite direction. She watched in terrified eyes as the Doctor was marched away.

**OO**

Rose scrambled up the shaft to a small intersection. _Which way?_ She thought desperately. Picking a random tunnel, she proceeded down to the next place where she could peer through a crack.

Looking down, she realised she was looking into a garden. _That's weird._ She thought. _That looks a lot like…_

Rose's eyes widened as she saw the TARDIS standing in the middle of the garden. Making a mental note, she kept moving along the shaft. Over the course of an hour or so, she spied into several labs, the prison cell where she had been kept previously, but still had failed to find where the Doctor was.

Crawling along a particular section of the shaft, she swore under her breath when it turned out to be blocked.

_Damn. Have to find another way…Wait a second…_

Rose fished the sonic screwdriver from her pocket and studied it. She had seen the Doctor use it countless times, but she never really learnt how to use it herself. Cursing for her lack of knowledge, she was about put it back in her pocket, when she stopped. Pulling it back in front of her eyes, she had a closer look at the many settings it had on it.

Deciding to give it a go, she picked a random setting and placed it next to a bolt that held the metal block in place. To her surprise, the bolt fell out of its hole.

"What the…" Rose put the screwdriver next to another bolt, and again, it fell out.

"Wow. That's weird." Soon Rose had managed to take out every single bolt from the block. It fell over, revealing another shaft passage. Smiling, Rose put the screwdriver back into her pocket and continued along.

**OO**

"So…Found my friend yet? Coz, I'd really like to know…"

"ENOUGH!" The commander shouted. The Doctor fell silent.

The commander tried to keep a calm face.

"How come you exist?" He asked.

The Doctor sighed.

"Why do we all? That's the big question isn't it? What's the meaning…"

"STOP! Stop this at once! How come you exist? Where is the rest of your species, _Timelord?_" The way the commander emphasized the last word made the Doctor scowl.

"They're dead." He muttered.

"What was that?" The commander raised his voice.

"They're dead! Get it? I'm the last, and I'm not the sort you want as your enemy! So BACK OFF!" The Doctor jumped up from his seat and roared. The commander fell backwards into his seat in surprise at the Doctor's sudden outburst.

The commander stood up, straightened his uniform, and looked at the Doctor.

"Fine." He snapped. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Take him to his cell!"

Two guards marched the Doctor back down the corridor to his cell. Taking one last icy look at the guards, he stepped into his cell. Sighing, he sat down in a corner.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Frowning, the Doctor looked around.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_What's that noise?_ He wondered.

BANG

The Doctor jumped up in surprise and the ventilation shaft above him broke. And to his further surprise, a smiling Rose Tyler fell out. She dusted herself off and stood up to look at the Doctor. All he could do was gape.

"Well Doctor, you've got some serious anger issues!"


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you…?" The Doctor stuttered. Rose winked at him and fished the screwdriver out of her pocket.

"Figured it out, I did!" She grinned. She flipped the screwdriver over in her hand. The Doctor looked at her in amazement.

"How?" He asked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno. Just flick it to a random setting and it always happens to be right." She smiled.

"Glad to see you're in one piece. Now, I've had enough of these guys, would you like to accompany me back to the TARDIS?" Rose held out her arm for the Doctor to grab.

He looked at her utterly bemused. She had changed so much since that day in Canary Wharf. He grinned and looped his arm through hers. He held out the other arm for the sonic screwdriver.

"Can I do the honours?" He asked. She grinned and winked at him. Instead of giving him the screwdriver though, she walked up to the door and opened it herself.

Staring at her in amazement, the Doctor couldn't help but smile. _Rose_ he thought. There was none like her. Looking past Rose into the corridor behind her, he suddenly noticed two bewildered guards staring into the cell.

"Rose look out!" He shouted in alarm, pointing at the guards.

Rose spun around, and acting on instincts, proceeded to knock them senseless with two well aimed punches to the head. The Doctor stared at her dumbfounded as she streched her fingers to make sure nothing had broken. Turning and noticing the Doctor's expression, she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, instinct. As part of my new job, I had to learn self defence." She giggled.

The Doctor shook his head in amazement.

"There is definitely more to you than meets the eye, Rose Tyler."

Taking Rose's hand, The Doctor crept out into the corridor. Looking around for any signs of activity, they slowly walked down towards what they hoped was the door that would lead them into the garden where the TARDIS was. Several times that had to dart into a side room in order to avoid catching a guard's attention.

"The guards at my cell told me this place was called the United Kingdom Experimental Station. What do you think that means?" Whispered Rose to the Doctor. He looked at her.

"This is how I got to your world. They are switching realities inside this chamber they've built." He replied in a hushed tone.

"What's the point of that?" She asked.

"Stealing energy particles from parallel universes. But that's very risky. It could mean the formation of exotic particles in either of the universes."

"And that's bad…?"

"Very." The Doctor looked grim.

"But, according to history, this type of technology was experimented with, but nothing ever came of it. It was abandoned. So, with enough luck we should get out of here without changing history, and make sure they abandon the technology." The Doctor glanced sideways down the corridor, before grabbing Rose's hand and leading her silently down it.

"But, apart from the exotic particles, why should they? I mean, the possibility of unlimited energy is very tempting." Rose whispered, as she crept closer to the Doctor. He sighed and looked back at the girl he loved.

"Yeah, I guess they just realised the risk was too great. Exotic particles are WAY bad. Trust me, risk versus reward, risk would win." The Doctor replied, turning back to look down the corridor.

They stopped at a corner, and peered around it. Lucky for them, it was empty. Looking around to check that no one was near, they slowly crept around. Suddenly, loud footsteps echoed behind them, making them jump. Looking around, the Doctor spotted another ventilation shaft, and dashed over to it. They scrambled inside, closing the door just in time for a squadron of soldiers to march by. Sighing in relief, they crawled up the shaft.

"I hate these shafts," mumbled Rose.

**OO**

"Ouch Doctor! That's my foot!" cried Rose.

The Doctor retracted his hand.

"Sorry!"

Rose paused to rub her foot before moving on up another section of the shaft.

"Ok, where do we go now?" She asked.

"Towards the TARDIS,"

"Very specific Doctor,"

The Doctor eyed her off.

"You know these shafts better than me."

Rose looked at him with a surprised expression.

"What?" He asked in that sheepish expression.

"Oh it's nothing…"

The Doctor frowned at her. Rose's smile spread to a grin.

"It's just I've never heard you use the phrase _better than me_ before."

Rose suddenly burst out laughing at the look of complete annoyance the Doctor shot at her. She quickly fastened her lips together when he shook his head in disbelief. Rose smiled and turned back towards the shaft they were heading through.

"Ok," She clasped her hands together. "This way!" Rose slowly crept through the small opening into another part of the ventilation shaft system, occasionally letting out a few giggles along the way.

**OO**

"Ok, I think we go down..." started Rose, her hand pointing towards a shaft extending downwards in front of them.

The Doctor held up his hand to silence her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I can hear something…" The Doctor turned around and crawled back the way they came.

"Where are you…?" Protested Rose, as she crawled rather uncomfortably to his side.

"Shh!"

The Doctor leaned in close to the wall of the shaft. Rose sighed and followed his lead.

"How could this happen?"

It was the commander's rough voice.

"We found the security outside the cell had been knocked unconscious." Trembled a quiet voice in return.

"Oh; great! We already have the council on our case when we stopped the tests to interrogate the intruders, but now we've lost them! What next?"

"Now _he_ doesn't sound too happy!" Rose smirked. Once again the Doctor held up a hand to quiet her.

BEEP BEEP

"Dammit, that's probably the council now…You're excused soldier!"

The sound of footsteps hurrying away could be heard, as well as the slamming of a door. Rose suddenly wished she could see into the room, purely to laugh at the commander's face, so that for once _he_ was the one in trouble.

"Commander Watson here. Yes sir, we had to stop because… No sir we have not learned…But sir! We need to find them, find out how…Yes sir I understand completely the amount of money has been invested into…Yes sir, right away."

The Doctor and Rose met eyes and exchanged looks of interest.

"Soldier!"

Rose heard the door open once again, and more hurried footsteps.

"Sir?"

"I need the chamber scientists ready to go. We have our orders to continue tests immediately."

"But what about the intruders?"

"The council decrees that although the matter of the intruders is of serious concern, they feel that the tests take higher priority." His words were strained, as if he didn't want to say them.

"Yes sir! I will inform the scientists immediately."

This time two sets of footsteps could be heard leaving the room. Rose sighed and leaned back against the other side of the shaft. She turned to head to the Doctor and smiled.

"What now Doctor?" She asked.

The Doctor turned to face her, with that all too familiar grin on his face.

"We are going to find those scientists!"

**OO**

This time, the Doctor led the way down the shafts, stopping every so often to check where they were. Rose kept close; she had forgotten how exciting it was, travelling with the Doctor.

The Doctor reached a section of the shaft and stopped. He turned to the left and put his ear to the wall of the shaft. Rose followed his example.

"Start tests, stop tests, start tests, stop tests…have they made up their mind yet?" A grumbling voice said.

"Oi! Professor! Start em up!"

"The tests? For real this time? No more interruptions? Can I finish my work now? Can I be allowed to do what I moved here for? Can I…?"

"YES Doc!"

"Thank you." The scientist muttered.

The whirring of machines and the flicking of buttons could be heard. The constant mutterings of the scientist could also be heard every so often.

Rose didn't know how long they stayed there, not talking to eachother, but listening to the scientists. The scribbling of pen on paper, the whirring of machines, and the chattering in the distance. The Doctor was listening intently. Rose copied his example.

After what seemed like hours, a new voice could be heard inside the room.

"Professors! How are we coming?" It was the commander's rough voice.

"Fine. Just finished preliminary tests. The potential for energy sources is exponential but…"

"But what doctor?"

"There is a rather high risk of exotic particles…"

"Risk on reward doctor? What is valued more highly?"

"Risk, risk, risk, risk…" The Doctor muttered under his breath. Rose saw him furrow his eyebrows in frustration.

"Come on you idiots! Exotic particles are extremely dangerous things…" He muttered.

"I think reward is higher sir."

The Doctor swore under his breath, cursing the scientists for their ignorance.

"Good. The council wants you to up your experiments to the next level."

"But sir! We still haven't completed our tests on this level…"

"You said it yourself, reward is higher. Now, you have lots of work to do, I suggest you get to it."

"What does this mean Doctor?" Whispered Rose.

The Doctor turned to her.

"If they don't stop those tests soon, and they take one experiment to far, we could end up with dozens, possibly hundreds of exotic particles in our universe. That's something I plan to stop." The Doctor's expression was full of grim determination.

**OO**

"That's it, set that dial there to six…Good, now that one to eight…"

For several minutes the scientists had been setting dials. Rose didn't have a clue what they were going on about, but the Doctor listened with a keen interest. Occasionally he would mutter corrections in their actions, in frustration. Rose did her best to understand, but so far, the only thing she knew was that if these scientists went one too far, the Doctor would step in himself and stop them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's taken to long to update, I've recently had exams and that took up all my spare time. Anywayz, I hope you enjoy the final instalment of 'The Reunion'. Have fun!_

"Ok! Everything's set! Switch the realities in three…two…one…mark!"

The Doctor pressed his ears closer to the side of the shaft.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, following his example.

"They're switching realities." Replied the Doctor, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Begin harvesting the energy!"

Large sounds of crunching machinery and the humming of computers could be heard through the wall. Rose remained determined to listen, and discover what she could. She may not understand now, but she will, and soon. Rose laughed silently to herself. Her experience as a senior agent of Torchwood had enhanced her senses, increased her curiosity and desire to understand everything and anything. She had faced various challenges, but nothing had really come close to the thrill of travelling with the Doctor.

Rose's bright brown eyes lit up. _The Doctor landed here, inside the chamber in which they were swapping realities. He was swapped into the other reality, where he met me, and now he's come back. He wants to stop the swapping of realities, but that would mean…_

"I won't be able to get back to the other reality, will I Doctor?" It was barely a whisper, but the Doctor would have heard it a mile away.

He remained silent, his eyes avoiding Rose's.

"No. You won't." He looked up at Rose, forgetting to listen to what was happening in the lab.

"I was serious when I said you couldn't come back."

His eyes suddenly dulled.

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" The Doctor's glum expression made Rose's heart ache.

Rose moved closer to the Doctor and cupped his head in her hands. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. She smiled at him.

"I could never, _ever_, have second thoughts about travelling with you."

The spark in the Doctor's eyes Rose remembered suddenly glowed again.

"I have waited over two years for this chance, and nothing will ever take this away from me."

Rose sighed as she looked at the man with whom she was so deeply in love.

"I made my choice a long time ago that I was never going to leave you."

Rose smiled and gently brushed her lips against the Doctor's. He responded in kind. For a few seconds they immersed themselves in just those precious moments they were sharing. Rose suddenly pulled back from the kiss. The Doctor quickly thought something was wrong, and then he noticed Rose's grin.

"What is it?" He asked, curious to know what was so funny.

"Oh it's just that…Jackie would love this excuse. _Mum! I can't come back because I might destroy the universe with an invasion of exotic particles from another universe!_" Rose giggled at the thought of what Jackie Tyler would say if she had heard that now.

The Doctor grinned, and for a second, just a second, Rose thought she could see all the hardships and sufferings he had gone through disappear. Perhaps now he had finally moved on… but it was only for a second. The deepness and age in the Doctor's eyes returned. Rose sighed. She knew in her heart that he would never recover from what he had experienced, but she hoped that if they were together, he would be able to, not move on, but remember the good things that had happened, and look forward to a great future that they could share with each other.

Rose was rudely awakened from her thoughts as an ominous blaring of an alarm sounded through the wall of the shaft from the lab. The Doctor's eyes lit up and he pressed his ear to the side of the shaft, desperate to hear what was happening. Rose prepared herself for whatever might happen.

"Quick! Turn it down!" A scientist bellowed at the top of his lungs.

The alarm did not cease, and the rumblings of machines grew louder. The Doctor's expression grew worried. Rose knew what he was thinking. If he barged in and stopped the machines he would save them, but it would risk capture, and who knows what would happen if the commander got his hands on his Rose again? Use her to weasel information out of the Doctor?

"I can't! The power build up isn't stopping! The exotic particles are exerting themselves in both universes!"

That was all the Doctor needed to hear. With a mighty crash, Rose and the Doctor tumbled out of the shaft and into the science lab. The several scientists in the room stared in shock.

The Doctor jumped up and launched himself at the nearest console and whipped out the sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing!?" Cried the scientist next to him.

"Quick! Stop him!" The head scientist pointed at the Doctor, signalling for the other scientists to arrest him.

"NO!" Screamed Rose, jumping in the path of the scientists headed towards the Doctor. The scientists paused in confusion, unsure of whether or not to proceed against the blonde girl.

"He's HELPING you!" Rose screamed, but it was barely audible above the other shouts from scientists, the grumbling of the machines and the blaring of the alarm. Rose turned around to the Doctor, racing to his side, though unsure what she could do to help.

The Doctor was pulling and prodding countless levers, sweat increasing on his brow. The sonic screwdriver was in overdrive. The Doctor was typing and trying to re-configure so fast that his hands began to blur. Various scientists noticed what he was trying to do, and began to help.

Despite their best efforts, the reality chamber was becoming electrified. Rose could see with her bare eyes the static forming around it. The scientists and the Doctor noticed as well. They stepped up their efforts.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL…?" The Commander stormed in, his face red with frustration.

He took one look at the reality chamber, and all the red in his face quickly turned to white.

Slowly, the static began to subsidise. Rose suddenly realised how hard her heart was beating. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in relief. Opening her eyes, she quickly turned her attention to the Doctor, who stood behind one of the machines, his face expressionless.

He looked up to meet her gaze. Rose's eyes lit up and her mouth twisted upwards into a grin. The Doctor grinned too. Rose let a laugh escape her lips as the Doctor scooped her up in a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him and laughed some more. The Doctor was grinning.

"Excuse me?"

The Doctor and Rose tore apart from their embrace and turned to face the commander, who stood in the doorway, he face white with fear and confusion.

"What happened here?" The commander waved his arms around pointing to the various bits of materials that were floating around the room.

"Well…" The Doctor started.

"He saved us."

A small voice from the back of the room spoke out. All eyes turned to face one of the scientists who had been working on the reality chamber. He shifted uncomfortably when he realised that everyone was waiting for him to continue.

"He saved you?" The commander looked at the man in confusion.

"He stopped the particles from inflicting damage on both universes."

"He did now?" The commander looked from the scientist to the Doctor and laughed.

"He did." This time, another scientist spoke up.

The head scientist suddenly marched forward to look the commander in the eye.

"He saved everyone, including your sorry arse."

Rose could barely contain a giggle when she looked at the commander. By the expression he was wearing now, it looked like he had never been spoken to like that in a long time.

"I will not be-"

"No! You will listen to _me_ this time. I'm shutting this programme down now." The head scientist glared at the commander with a gaze that even made Rose shiver in fear.

"You don't have the authority!"

"Oh yes I do…"

"What should we do?" She whispered.

The Doctor leaned closer to her.

"Enjoy the show." He winked and turned back to the head scientist and the commander, who were still exchanging pleasantries.

Rose smiled. Travelling with the Doctor was really the stuff of legend.

**OO**

"Where to now?" Rose asked as she bounded around the TARDIS to the Doctor, who sat quite comfortably in the jump seat.

After the commander had been forced to step down and the reality programme shut off; the Doctor and Rose were thanked for all their help in once again saving the universe(s). After a quick goodbye, they jumped back in the TARDIS, ready for their next adventure.

"Oh, I was thinking of taking you to see the light show on the planet Polofima, it's absolutely amazing…" And then he was off again, talking at a million miles per hour.

Rose just smiled. After all, who'd want to miss the lights?

THE END

_And that's it! I hope you enjoyed my version of how they could get back together. Did you hear? Billie Piper is coming back to Doctor Who! So there will be a reunion! YAY! (Confirmed by the BBC-check the website!) Anyway, I'll catch you all later!_


End file.
